


The Perfect Drug

by cosmosmariner



Series: The Halo Series [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Codependency, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosmariner/pseuds/cosmosmariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some habits are difficult to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 1/21/06 at my writing journal

It was that first kiss that tasted bitter and metallic that tipped him off.

Three days. Three days James had slept on the couch at Greg's apartment, rising every other hour to moans and curses. The sound of projectile vomiting. The smell of sweat, piss, and that damned Vicodin. He knew Greg was using again, that he'd never stopped. Oh, sure, he hid it well. Pretended to go to rehab. Pretended to "straighten up and fly right", like he'd said to Cuddy. Yet, he fooled them all. He fooled the hospital. He fooled James, and James began to suspect that he even fooled himself.

Somewhere in House's brilliant mind there lay a man who craved feeling invincible. He readily admitted that Vicodin did it for him. Reckless behavior? Constant, mind numbing pain? Forget it. The little pill would take care of it all. It would make him immortal. Greg had once told him that Vicodin was the perfect drug. It was powerful, it was simple, and it blissfully numbed all the pain. James had warned him so many times that he was putting it all on the line for a cheap thrill, but now he wasn't so sure. Now it felt to him that Greg wasn't looking for the thrill. It had controlled him. And controlling Greg House was something that was nearly impossible.

When Greg called him last Sunday, crying, begging him to come to the apartment and help him, James couldn't refuse. Julie had already left. His new female love interest fucked him and went back home. James was alone again, and he couldn't resist House's pleas.

He pressed a moist cloth to House's temple, trying to break the fever that Vicodin withdrawl had brought on. "Just one pill, Jimmy. Please... I need it. I _need_ it!" Greg screamed.

"No, House. No pills. Nothing. You're breaking it this time."

" _I'm breaking!_ I need it! I'm going to fucking die, James! Please help me! Just one little pill."

James shook his head and walked away, closing the door behind him. He could hear Greg's howl of anger, sounding more like a wounded animal than his best friend, his lover. He hated leaving House, but not because he knew how much pain he was in. It was because James hated being alone. It seemed to him that Greg's company, regardless of what state of conciousness he was in, was truly the perfect drug.


End file.
